Remember I Love You
by ayregirl
Summary: What I wish could have happened at the end of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note**

I don't own anything although I would love to know Rob Pattinson. This is just a different ending to the story. Please no mean comments, I'm just having fun!

* * *

Tyler's POV

Tyler woke up and looked out the window, it was a beautiful day. He'd have to take Ally on a picnic or something outside later. He looked over at his girlfriend and bent close to her. Kissing up her back he whispered that he loved her.

"Good… I love you too" She said, he couldn't have been happier, he felt like he was flying. This day just got better and better. As much as he'd like to just cuddle up to his love for the next few hours, he needed to get to his dad's office to meet him about destroying the school property yesterday. At least his dad was sticking up for him; that was new, maybe he was getting through to him.

"I have to get going, I need to meet my dad"

"MMM… ok, tell him hi for me"

"Ok see you soon baby"

He started to walk out of the apartment thinking he really still needed to fix the deadbolt before Ally's dad killed him or something bad happened to her, it was New York after all. He stopped when he heard Ally yell after him.

"Wait pancakes or French toast? I'll have breakfast for you when you get back"

"French toast" he heard Aidan mumble sleepily from his bunk

"That's fine with me, I'll see you when I get back, love you Ally, bye Aide"

"What no love for me? You wound me! Just for that I'm going back to sleep"

"Ok I love you too Aidan and no I'm not just saying that to humor you. Bye you two, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone!"

With that he hugged Ally and left the apartment, riding his bike downtown to his dad's office. Then his phone rang and he was surprised to hear that his dad was taking Caroline to school and would be late. While he was waiting he decided to just chill out in his dad's office, which was up on the 78th floor of the World Trade Center building.

When he got up to the right floor he said hi to the secretary, who told him that Janine was getting his dad's coffee and would be right back. In his dad's office, Tyler decided to sit in the "boss's" chair. He put his notebook with his letters to Michael on the desk and started playing with the mouse. The pictures on the screensaver shocked him to say the least. Here on his dad's computer were pictures of him, Caroline, and Michael growing up. Just then Janine walked into the office.

"Did you know about these?"

"Of course, who do you think scanned them?"

After talking about Michael and a few other things, Tyler got up and walked to the window. He stood there thinking about Ally and how she told him she loved him. His dad was on the other side of town and Caroline's school didn't start till 8:40, it was only 8:35 right now so he had time to go tell Michael about how Ally felt about him.

"Hey Janine I think I'm gonna head to the diner for a few minutes and get some coffee of my own, if I don't beat my dad back can you tell him I'll only be a few minutes? I have my phone if he needs me"

With that, Tyler went out to the elevator and pressed the button. It finally arrived and he stepped on. The elevator could go to the lobby or to any of the floors between 60 and 80. He selected lobby but the elevator stopped at a few floors to let other people on, and then stopped on the 61st floor and a person in a wheelchair needed to get on. Tyler looked around and nobody was offering to get off of the crowded elevator so he stepped off and let her on. He decided to take the stairs a few flights down and catch that elevator the rest of the way down.

He opened the door of the stairwell and heard and felt a huge bang and the building shuttered. The door slammed closed on his hand and threw him down the first flight of stairs. Dazed, Tyler shook his head and saw stars, he also heard people screaming. Getting up he felt like he'd been hit by a bus, but that wasn't a huge surprise considering he feel down the stairs.

He got up and started to go to the nearest doorway when people started coming out in an evacuation. He was shoved against the wall still trying to get his bearings when a woman about his mom's age stopped and noticed him. She put her hands on each side of his face and asked if he was ok.

"I think so, I think my hand is broken and I fell down a flight of stairs but I think I'm ok, what's going on?"

"There was some kind of explosion or something hit the building up on a higher floor. they just called for an evacuation, we need to get downstairs as fast as we can. Just hold onto my hand and we can go down together ok? What's your name?"

"I'm Tyler Hawkins, thanks, let's get going I guess"

As they jogged down the endless flights of stairs Tyler learned that the woman's name was Sandy and she had two kids, a son that was 25 and just got married and a daughter that was 22 and in college.

Once they reached the 30th floor it seemed like no time had gone by but when Tyler looked at his watch he realized it had been almost a half an hour and the stairwell was filling up with smoke. The crowd kept moving but everyone seemed to be coughing and they had already heard at least one more large explosive noise. The building was definitely creaking.

Tyler and Sandy kept holding onto each other so they didn't get separated and finally made it down to the lobby. As they were running out the doors the building gave a huge shudder and collapsed. They were running as fast as they could but ended up being trapped by debris before they made it to the street and safety.

Once the smoke cleared Tyler opened his eyes, he was still feeling his aching hand, but otherwise he thought he was ok. He called out for Sandy and she coughed but answered that her leg was trapped by some sort of beam but otherwise she thought she was ok too. Tyler needed some light so he opened his flip phone. It didn't have service but it provided a little bit of light. He could see Sandy so he scooted over to her, there wasn't much room where they were trapped. He could smell blood but he wasn't sure if it was from Sandy or any of the people that had been around them when the collapse happened.

He finally saw that it was Sandy's blood and it was coming from her leg. She was alert but he didn't think it would be good to lose too much blood so he tore his already ripped up shirt and tied it around her leg to try and stop the bleeding. They looked at each other and both were hoping someone would be able to find them under the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

Tyler had gone to see his dad and Ally was making French toast for her and Aidan, she was planning to make Tyler's once they were done so it would still be warm when he got back. Suddenly she heard shouting from outside and her phone rang.

"Ally it's dad, where are you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine, I'm at Tyler's, why what's wrong?"

"A plane just hit the World Trade Center, it's on fire, they're not sure what happened"

"WHAT?! Which tower did it hit, oh my gosh, Tyler is there right now!" Ally started crying and couldn't believe what her dad was telling her

"I'm sorry baby, I'm not down there yet I don't know which one it hit, but I'm on duty and I need to get down there and see what I can do to help. Stay at Tyler's house, is his roommate there? You both stay there, you hear me? It'll be safer to just stay put, I'll call you if I hear anything about Tyler, and I'll try to check in later ok sweetheart?"

"Ok daddy, I'll stay here, stay safe ok? I love you"

"Damn! Don't go anywhere Ally, now they're saying it's a terrorist attack, another plane hit the other tower. I'm sorry baby, it was really high up, so maybe he's safe, I have to go, be safe"

He hung up and Ally ran through the apartment sobbing. Aidan, who had been in the shower, came out of the bathroom and saw her. He pulled her into his arms and asked what was wrong.

"Attack… World Trade Center… planes…. Fire… Tyler was there" was all he could understand, but as he and Ally ran up to the roof it all started to click together and he ran faster and squeezed her hand. Tyler was like his brother and he was fairly sure that Ally was in love with him, he knew Tyler was in love with her.

They got to the roof and saw the smoke and devastation. It looked like the buildings were still standing, so Tyler still had a chance. But if Ally was right and Tyler was at his dad's office it looked like the plane hit right about that floor.

Ally and Aidan stood there just watching the smoke when Aidan's phone rang, he talked to Tyler's mom and then it rang again and it was Tyler's dad. Ally listened as Aidan said that as far as they knew Tyler was already at his office and hadn't left. But God did they hope he decided to leave. Ally was numb, with tears streaming down her face she finally collapsed and put her chin on her knees. She watched the buildings burn, hoping and praying for the love of her life, replaying the words he had said just that morning as he left. He loved her, she knew he wouldn't leave her, she had to hold onto hope that he'd make it out alive.

And that's when the buildings fell. She started sobbing and calling out for him and Aidan finally broke down and fell to his knees crying and holding onto Ally. They were their only support.

Caroline's POV

The teacher said that there was an attack on the World Trade Center, that's where her dad's office was but she knew he wouldn't be there yet because he had just dropped her off at school when the planes hit. And then it hit her, she had heard her dad on the phone with Tyler, he was waiting at his dad's office for a meeting about throwing the fire extinguisher through the window yesterday. He was there.

Then she ran, she ran to the one place she knew that he would find her if he was ok. She ran to their place. The statue in the park that they went to every afternoon for the past six years.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler's POV

The phone wasn't giving off enough light to make a huge difference and he didn't want to waste the battery so he flipped it closed and tried to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Tyler had learned all about Sandy on their way down the stairs so she started to ask about him now. It had been hours that they had been stuck and he wanted to have her keep asking him questions, he thought her bleeding had stopped but he wanted to make sure she stayed conscious.

"Tell me about your family Tyler"

"Well I have a little sister, Caroline, she's 11 and an amazing artist. She's so beautiful and one of my best friends. I love her so much. My parents are divorced but I love my mom and my step dad is pretty cool. My dad and I used to not get along because he was always too busy but I think lately he is starting to realize that even though he loves and supports us, if he doesn't show it we won't know."

"What was the book you were carrying with you? You were holding onto it like a lifeline."

"Well, my brother Michael passed away a few years ago. Actually, he committed suicide on his 22nd birthday. That was the book that I write to him in. I still go to the diner that we always ate breakfast at and I write him letters and kind of talk to him. That's where I was going earlier, I was going to our diner to write to him about Ally, she's my girlfriend. I guess Michael and Ally kind of saved me."

"Tell me about Ally"

"Ok, um she's gorgeous and charming and funny. She eats her dessert first at every meal because she says there's no guarantee that she'll make it through the entrée so why wait. Her dad is a cop, he actually beat the crap out of me right before I met Ally, ironically enough. She doesn't mind that my apartment isn't clean, she became friends with my roommate who is like my brother, she doesn't ride the subway, and she's just perfect. I told her I loved her this morning and she said 'good. I love you too'"

"Tyler, do you think we'll get out of here? I can't leave my family like this." Sandy had been so strong but now her voice sounded choked, and she let out a strangled sob as she tried not to break down. Tyler scooted as close to her as he could and held her hand in his.

"Sandy, I can't leave Ally and Caroline. Caroline has already lost one brother, I can't let her lose me too. We'll find a way out and we'll be ok. Just keep your ears open and tell me if you hear anything that might sound like a search party ok?"

"Ok, I will. And I'm actually feeling less light headed now, I was really dizzy earlier but I didn't want to scare you, now I'm just hungry and thirsty."

Tyler laughed and agreed. He was feeling the same way. He was also sad because at some point he had dropped Michael's notebook and he was sure he would never see it again. He told Sandy more about his life and listened to her stories about her kids, all the while listening for anything at all to indicate they were being searched for.

His phone said it was 1am by the time they finally heard a noise. They could hear shouting and the debris around them was groaning. Praying that it didn't collapse, Tyler shouted back.

"Hey we're down here! HEY!!! There are two people over HERE! HELP!" He kept screaming until someone addressed him directly.

"Hey! Is anyone down there!?"

"Yeah! There are two of us! My friend is trapped, but it's just her leg, otherwise she's ok, and I'm ok too, we just can't get out of here!"

"Hold tight, let me call you in so we can get a crew over here. We'll have you out soon, what are your names!"

"Tyler Hawkins and Sandy Barnette, please hurry!"

Ally POV

Even though her dad said to stay at Tyler's house, when his dad sent a car over for her and Aidan, she left a note on the door and left. She got to Tyler's mom's house and expected to see Caroline, but she wasn't at the school when they went to get her. Nobody could find her. Ally grabbed Aidan's hand and told Tyler's mom that they'd be right back, to stay at the house in case Caroline returned but that she had an idea.

Ally knew that Tyler and Caroline always went to the statue in the park, so that's where she decided to look first. What she found there broke her heart even more.

Caroline was sitting in her usual spot on the statue staring at the place Tyler usually sat with tears streaming down her face and a hopeless look in her eyes. She was just repeating his name in a whisper over and over like she was calling for him, pleading with him to come back.

Ally went over and held her arms out with tears streaming down her own face. Caroline slowly got off the statue and walked into Ally's arms and they both cried together. Ally explained that they hadn't heard from Tyler but that the news said they were still searching for and finding survivors. Neither of them wanted to believe that Tyler was gone.

Aidan hugged Tyler's girls and pulled them into his sides as they walked back to Caroline's house. When Charles and his ex-wife saw Caroline they both started crying tears of relief and hugged her as hard as they could. Caroline fell asleep on the couch and Aidan picked her up and put her in bed. Then he went back and held Ally as she cried and stared at her phone hoping it would ring and she'd hear Tyler's voice. She knew some police officers had been wounded as well so she was hoping her dad was ok too.

Everyone fell asleep around midnight with the news still on.

About 3 hours later her phone rang.

"Ally? It's dad, are you still ok?"

"No daddy, I'm safe but Tyler…" She couldn't control the sob that broke free

"Shhh sweetheart, the rescue teams are still finding people, there's a chance he's ok. He's a tough guy, I've beaten him up a few times and he doesn't take it laying down. If he's still around he won't give up, hold on, someone needs to talk to me, don't hang up ok?"

"Ok"

She heard her dad talking to who she assumed was another officer and heard her dad yell out and say he was coming and to wait for a second.

"Ally? Hey someone just came and said that they found two more survivors, they're trapped but the man said his name was Tyler Hawkins, I'm gonna go try and help get him out and I'll call you the minute I know if it's your Tyler ok? Stay safe, I'll call you when I can, I love you honey"

Ally sat in shock and then shook Aidan awake and explained the phone call. They stayed awake watching the news until her phone rang again a few hours later.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler POV

"Sandy, they're gonna get us out did you hear that?! And they know our names, maybe they can let our families know we're still alive"

"I hope so, I know they'll be so worried."

The man that originally found them came back a few minutes later and said that the rescue groups were working in another part of the rubble and it would be a little while before someone got over to them. After making sure that they didn't have any critical injuries he poked a water bottle through and Tyler used his phone to see it in the dark. Him and Sandy shared the bottle since they hadn't had anything to eat or drink for about 16 hours.

It took another hour before the rescue crew showed up and then it was slow work. They had to move the rubble just right so that it wouldn't cause another collapse. They finally got close enough to shine flashlights through and see their very dirty and bloody targets. Tyler asked if anyone had let their families know they were alive and the rescuers said that they had written down their names but until they got them out alive they weren't allowed to release any information. Then Tyler had a stroke of genius.

"Hey the NYPD is here right? Could you find an officer Craig for me and tell him that my name is Tyler Hawkins? He's my girlfriend's dad, at least then he'll know I'm ok, I'm sure she's freaking out"

The rescuers sent one of their men to follow Tyler's request while the others continued to try and dig him and Sandy out of their trap. Finally another hour later Tyler saw flashlights coming back and one shined right in his face.

"Tyler Hawkins, am I glad to see you! Let's get you out of there son so I can call my daughter and tell her you're safe. She's at your family's house crying her eyes out, but I told her I thought we might have found you, so hopefully that helps."

Tyler never really liked Ally's dad, he was a complete jerk usually, but at that moment he could have kissed him. At least Ally knew that he might be ok. She knew he was in the building this morning and Aidan knew where the office was located, they probably thought he was dead. Now he just had to escape.

The rescue crew was getting closer and finally reached at the last set of beams before Sandy and Tyler. They lifted one of the final beams and it caused an avalanche of debris on Tyler's left. He ended up getting hit in the ribs, and felt a crack as a few of his ribs finally gave in. After falling down the stairs, then being in a massive building collapse, and then having rubble hit him, he knew he was going to have more serious injuries than he thought. As he was struggling to breathe he checked to make sure Sandy didn't get hit. She looked fine, the rubble hit Tyler before her.

Ally's dad saw Tyler go down and knew they needed to get those two out of this mess quickly before the whole area caved in. He wasn't sure how it had even lasted that long, it was very unstable and Tyler was incredibly lucky to be alive. The search and rescue crew finally got into where Tyler and Sandy were and immediately went to Tyler, but he demanded, albeit shakily, that they help Sandy and get her leg unstuck before they help him.

Three men lifted the beam on Sandy's leg very slowly and Tyler pulled her out from under it. The rescuers set the beam down and led the two survivors out of their hole. Seconds after they cleared the debris, the little area they had been trapped in for hours caved in and would have crushed them if they had still been there. They were helped to a nearby ambulance and as Tyler walked up to the medics he realized that he couldn't really breathe and started coughing uncontrollably. Then he blacked out.

Ally's dad had been debriefing his team and getting them set up to take a break and eat something when he saw Tyler collapse into the medic's arms with blood dripping from his mouth. He knew that he must have broken his ribs, but now he discovered that his ribs had punctured his lung. It was also obvious that his hand was broken and possibly the rest of his arm. He decided to call his daughter now that they were out of immediate danger.

"Ally?"

"Yeah, daddy did you find him? Is he ok? Are you ok? What's happening?"

"We found him baby, he's not doing so great, but he's alive, he has a punctured lung and at least a broken hand. He passed out when he got to the ambulance but they're on their way to the hospital"

"Oh my gosh! AHHHH!!!! Thank you thank you thank you for bringing him back to me, I love him daddy, just thank you" He could hear her crying and knew that he needed to let her tell Tyler's family, there was just one thing he needed to ask first.

"Hey listen sweetheart, I know you want to race to the hospital now and that's perfectly fine, but can you do me and Tyler a favor? He was stuck with a lady named Sandy Barnette, her leg is crushed but she's otherwise ok, could you try to look up her phone number and call her family if you get a chance? Tyler was asking us to do that when we found them but we were focused on getting him out alive."

"Sure, Sandy Barnette, got it. Please be safe daddy, call me when you get another chance! Love you!"

"Love you too! Bye!"

Ally POV

"AIDAN!!! CHARLES! DIANE! LES! CAROLINE!!!"

"Geeze Al you don't have to scream, what's going on? Who was on the phone?" Aidan was still mostly asleep since it was about 6am and he had just fallen asleep about 15 minutes earlier.

"EVERYONE! MY DAD JUST CALLED AND THEY FOUND TYLER!!! HE'S ALIVE!"

Everyone started asking questions and screaming and crying and getting ready to get to the hospital. That's when Ally remembered about Sandy.

"Hey Diane, do you have a phone book or anything I can look up a phone number with? Tyler was stuck with a woman named Sandy Barnette and he wanted someone to let her family know she was safe"

Charles looked up from talking with Caroline and offered some more information.

"Wait, I know her. I know her husband Chris Barnette, he's my realtor and his wife is named Sandy and worked in my building, I bet that's the same person. I'll give him a call on the way to the hospital, EVERYONE IN THE CAR! NOW!"

Charles did call Chris Barnette from the car and sure enough his wife was still missing, so he told them which hospital to go to and that from what he knew she was ok.

Pulling into the parking lot at the hospital Ally was overwhelmed, there were so many people there, and she just needed Tyler to be ok. She knew he probably wouldn't look very good but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

The family went inside and found out that Tyler was already in surgery to fix his lung where a few ribs had punctured it, and to set his hand.

They waited for hours and finally a doctor came out and said he was recovering and that his family could come in and see him. Ally and Aidan looked at each other and saw the same heartbroken look in each other's eyes. They wouldn't get to see him.

Charles looked at his son's girlfriend and best friend and then looked at the doctor.

"Come on you two, I'm sure he'll want to see his fiancé and brother"

Ally and Aidan were shocked but went with it so they could go in Tyler's room. His mom, Les and Caroline went in first, then Charles, and finally Ally and Aidan walked in together.

Tyler was still unconscious from his surgery, and bruised almost everywhere. Ally's breath caught in her throat and she turned and buried her face in Aidan's shoulder while he hugged her as much for her support as his. He told Tyler that he needed to wake up and that he had some awesome stories to tell him and that he couldn't lose his brother, but then he left Ally to watch over him.

Ally looked at Tyler and just started crying. She was so relieved, but worried, and in love, and terrified all at the same time and she was just overwhelmed. She laid her head down on the side of Tyler's bed and kept sobbing. Then she felt something brush through her hair and heard his amazing voice.

"Hey shhh don't cry baby. Ally please don't cry, you're breaking my heart baby…"

He tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace because just that much talking had taken a lot out of him.

"Oh god Tyler, you're ok. I thought you were dead, we all thought you were dead. I'm so glad you're ok, you can't ever leave me, I love you so much baby, I was so scared" She started shaking and crying and Tyler just reaching his hand up and cupped her face.

"I was scared too, I thought I was never gonna see you again, I didn't want to leave you and Caroline. I couldn't. It was so scary, I'm so sorry I scared you like that, baby I'm ok though, it'll be ok. I love you, Ally I love you so much it hurts."

He scooted over on the bed a little and let Ally lay down next to him and just held onto her until he fell back to sleep. He was so lucky to be alive, but he was luckier to have found a girl like her.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler POV 3 months later

"Good morning sweetheart, waffles or french toast?"

"Hmm waffles, tell me when they're ready?"

"Sure thing."

Tyler bent over and kissed Ally and then left her in bed while he went to make the waffles. He had a special idea planned for this morning.

……………………………..Earlier that week………………………………….

"Hey Caroline, I'm thinking of asking Ally to marry me, do you think she'll say yes?"

"Uh…. Abso-freakin-lutely! Of course she will, you love each other! Do you already have a ring? How are you gonna ask her? Can I be in the wedding?"

"Haha whoa slow down Maestro. I'm sure you can be in the wedding, I mean come on, you're my favorite girl!! Ally's my favorite woman but you'll always be my girl no matter how old we get. Do you wanna see the ring?"

He pulled a blue ring box out of his pocket and opened it up for her to see. Inside was a platinum ring with little diamonds all around the band and a pear shaped diamond in the middle with little tiny sparkling diamonds all around it. It was the most gorgeous ring Caroline had ever seen. Tyler told her all about his plans and promised to call her after she said "yes"

…………………………….Back to the future……………………………………..

Tyler made waffles with whipped cream and strawberries, one of Ally's favorite breakfasts as it is sort of like dessert as the whole meal. He sprinkled some chocolate chips onto the waffles, turned on the music and made sure everything looked perfect. He went and got Ally and watched as her jaw dropped at the scene in front of her.

Tyler had cleaned the whole kitchen and dining area of the apartment, Aidan was mysteriously absent, and the floor and table were sprinkled with rose petals and plumeria flowers, her favorites. On the table was a beautiful bouquet and the best looking meal she could imagine.

Tyler and her ate their meal and laughed and joked and he said that he wanted to make it look nice as a surprise just to show how much he loved her. When they were done with breakfast he grabbed her hand, kissed it, bowed and asked for a dance. They danced slowly and Ally decided to skip the fast song that was coming up next on Tyler's Ipod. When she turned back around he was down on one knee. She started crying and saying yes before he was even done with his speech which she was sure he had rehearsed numerous times. He grabbed her up and swung her around.

They called Caroline to share their good news and told Aidan he could come back if he really wanted to. Tyler had asked Ally's dad for permission before proposing so he wasn't even worried about that reaction.

The next weekend they got together with all of their family and friends to celebrate their engagement. Charles, Caroline, his mom, Les, Ally and her dad, Aidan, and Sandy and her family were all there. They were enjoying the meal and getting caught up on Sandy's life. Tyler and Sandy had stayed in touch after that fateful day. Tyler looked over at Sandy's daughter and noticed a certain roommate of his was being shy for once in his life and was just talking quietly to her. This was almost unheard of so he turned to Ally with a raised eyebrow. Her and Aidan had become like brother and sister and she was better at reading people than Tyler. Her smirk and raised eyebrows told Tyler all he needed to know. Apparently Aidan was having fun tonight.


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everyone!**

**I just wanted to let you know I'll probably be writing a sequel to Remember I love you. It might take a little while since I work full time and have other commitments, so bear with me. Remember I love you was written all in one night mostly because the movie was bugging the crap out of me and I couldn't let it end that way. **** I'll try to get started soon and I'll probably try to go a few chapters at a time.**

**Just a heads up, I haven't thought of a name, but I'll make sure to put that it's the sequel in the description when I put it up. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it!**

**Oh and thank you thank you thank you for your wonderful comments **


End file.
